The Mighty Space Mouse
The Mighty Space Mouse is the forty-sixth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On planet Arus, the Space Mice train as Pidge watches. Cheesy, the father mouse, is in charge. As the mice march, they march right on top of Haggar's cat Cova. Cheesy's wife and children look down and immediately scramble behind the nearest rock. Cheesy is mad that the others broke formation. He himself soon realizes he was on top of the sleeping Cova, and he runs to the top of an embankment and throws a wooden toothpick at Cova, hitting his tail. Cova wakes up and is mad. He looks at Cheesy. At the Castle of Lions, lunch is served to the Voltron Force. Hunk asks why he has no plate, and Nanny tells him he is on a diet. She promises to get him fruit juice. The mice come back, minus Cheesy. Cheddar tells Allura that Cova is here, which means Haggar is on Arus. Cheesy is cornered by Cova, and he hits the cat in the face with a toothpick just as the Voltron Force arrives. In a cave, Haggar speaks with King Zarkon via her crystal ball. A Robeast is hidden under the surface of Arus, waiting to strike. Cheesy trains his children in their hideout in the castle. They and their mother point somewhere and run away. A minute later, they meet with the Voltron Force. Allura knows Cova is up to something, and says they will support their training. Pidge says he will build them a spaceship. Outside, Allura fires a revolver, and the mice start running an obstacle course. Soon afterward, Pidge brings a small vehicle, about a foot high, shaped like a mouse with tires and a tail, with the royal crest on the chest. The mice are dressed in outfits similar to Arusian flight suits. Lance refers to it as the X-47. The X-47 starts firing its weapons- a cannon and a flamethrower. Pidge then clears them for takeoff, and the mice pedal. The ears extend into wings and the nose propeller spins. Then the X-47 crashes. Later, Coran monitors an underground disturbance. He pinpoints the location, and it is a mountain range. He and the Voltron Force see Haggar, and Keith deploys the Lions. They arrive at a huge fissure, which apparently was not there the day before. Hunk volunteers to check it out, and the others cover for him. He goes to the bottom and some rocks start falling on Yellow lion. The fissure starts closing, and Yellow Lion flies out before it finishes closing. The Voltron Force figures out that Zarkon is behind it, and Haggar says she helped. Hunk decides to go after her, but some chains wraps around the legs of Yellow Lion and the other lions. Keith cuts them free and they combine into Voltron. Voltron returns to the fissure and a tentacle fires a laser beam at Voltron, who retaliates with a ray beam. Chains shoot out from the sides of the fissure and wrap themselves around Voltron's arms and legs. Two tentacles with buzz saws emerge from the rock and approach the robot, preparing to carve it to pieces. Haggar is happy, and Prince Lotor is pleased, watching via the crystal ball. But the Space Mice watch her in the X-47. They fire the cannon at her, hitting her shoulder and causing her to drop her crystal ball, which shatters on the ground. Elated, the mice step outside the plane to celebrate. Suddenly, Cova attacks, knocking Cheesy to the side of the fissure. The buzz saws saw into Voltron. The X-47 fires at Cova, causing him to flee. Keith says they will use the blazing sword, but Pidge says it will knock Cheesy off the cliff. Cheesy loses his grip and falls. The X-47 starts flying, pedaled by his children, and they and their mother use a net to catch their father. Keith tells them to get out, and he orders a magnum energy fusion. It causes the chains to melt. Voltron forms the blazing sword and slices off the saws. Then the Robeast reveals itself, resembling a metal scorpion. It fires a chain at Voltron, who dodges it. It then fires a beam, which Voltron deflects with its sword. It then fires a beam from its sword at the Robeast, paralyzing it, before slicing apart the Robeast. Back in Castle Doom, Lotor found Haggar's defeat funny. Zarkon says this defeat is a new low for the witch. Pidge tunes up the X-47 as the Space Mice gather. Cheesy insists on training the younger mice, and his wife hits him on the head with a feather-tipped stick. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny *Space Mice Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Cova Quotes "I'll build 'em a spaceship, a Lion just like ours. Well, a Lion cub." Pidge, coming up with the idea for the X-47 Notes and Goofs *While having the plot of a typical monster-of-the-week filler episode, this did introduce the X-47 Mouse Plane. *When Voltron is trapped by the chains, an animation cell is clearly reversed from left to right. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes